The present invention relates to a method of inducing a neuromuscular block for the purpose of facilitating tracheal intubation or for providing muscular relaxation for short lasting surgical procedures.
The time interval between the administration of a muscle relaxant and the development of conditions suitable for the atrumatic intubation of the trachea is the most dangerous phase of anesthesia. During this period, regurgitation and aspiration of gastric contents into the respiratory tract may occur. The aspiration of gastric contents will interfere with adequate oxygenation partly by obstruction of the tracheo-bronchial tree and partly by bronchiolar constriction caused by the irritating effect of the acid gastric contents his may have serious consequences especially in patients, whose myocardial or cerebral oxygenation is compromised by pathological changes. Obstruction of the upper airway by the partially paralyzed tongue and pharangeal muscle may also contribute to the impairment of respiration. Bronchopneumonia or pneumonitis may be delayed complications of aspiration of gastric contents. For these reasons, it is desirable that the time interval between the administration of a muscle relaxant and tracheal intubation should be as short as possible.
It is also desirable that the duration of a neuromuscular block should conform to the requirements of the surgical procedure and that myoneural activity should be restored rapidly to a normal condition, preferably without the use of an antagonist drug, when there is no longer a need for muscular relaxation.
In the prior art succinylcholine was used clinically for this purpose but experience has shown that succinyl choline has serious undesirable side effects which may cause serious complications which contradict its use in infants and children.
It is known that tetraethylammonium antagonizes the neuromuscular effect of d-tubocurarine and decamethonium in cats but the hypotensive effects of tetraethylammomnium precluded its clinical use for this purpose. It is also known that tetrabutylammonium antagonizes neuromuscular block caused by the depolarizing muscle relaxant decamethonium bromide, and that the neuromuscular antagonist activity of tetrabutylammonium bromide is 20 to 50 times greater than tetraethylammonium.